


Sara

by r_lee



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/pseuds/r_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, yeah, so she was hot. And blind. I still would've done her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutblue/gifts).



> Thank you to Liam for the eleventh-hour beta read.

 

 

So I figured I would've done her from the first time I saw her, but what the hell else is new. She was a chick, wasn't she? With hooters and a nice ass? So what if she was blind? Shit, she could see better than any ten other chicks all lined up wearing tall, dark, and four-eyed's glasses, whether or not they were only for show.

Sara didn't need 'em. All she needed was... what the hell _did_ she need? Her kid. That's what she needed, and she wasn't ever gonna get him back. That time in the market when she asked me what to get for a little boy? Like I _knew._ She was the kid's mother; she should have known. But no, all I got was this _why don't you tell me_ crap, and was that some kind of a test? How the hell was I supposed to know what to pick out for her kid? I never had no _toys_ when I was a kid. Never had a mother either.

Shit, I really hated killin' that girl.

***

I could have made time with her. That first night when she was all _I don't want your sympathy_? Could've done her then. I had her with me on the way back, but then that whiny little bitch Fuu insisted Sara had to stay in her room with her. Like she needed her more than I did? Screw _that._

That time in the bath? I could've done her then too, not like I _would_ have. Like I said that night, I was just takin' a damn bath. And there's Sara, blind, greetin' me like I had my own smell or somethin'. What's the word she used? Aura. She said everyone's got their own aura, some shit like that. So here's the thing. I guess if you're blind or whatever, the rest of your senses kick into overdrive. So she couldn't see but she could hear real good; she couldn't see but she could _sense._ I liked her attitude right away and I liked the way she did her shit and she was kinda hot too. Pretty. Not bad for a blind chick.

Yeah, I would've done her. I _liked_ that girl.

***

Sometimes, even now, I wonder what her kid was like. A boy, she said. How old was he when they took him away from her? Did she get to hold him? Give him anything? Or was she always an assassin for the Shogunate, even before he was born? Who knocked her up in the first place, and how come they didn't stick around? Or did he try and get in the way? Maybe they wasted him, those sons of bitches.

And when did they kill her kid? Shit, I never even knew what his name was. Sara never said. Got me thinkin' one night: I don't even remember my own parents. I grew up without 'em and screw it, I don't need no one. Except maybe everyone does but no, I been just fine without nobody. The only reason I hang around with that mopey son of a bitch Jin and that skinny-ass whiner Fuu is because I got no place better to be. But if I had a family, would I be here?

Who the hell cares. I got my katana and that's the only family I need. Don't need no mother, no father, no one to look out for me. Yeah, I do just fine on my own.

What really happened to her kid, though? Did he ever get to hear her sing? Like at night, did she ever sing to him when she rocked him to sleep? I ain't got no idea what an angel sounds like -- never heard one, never will -- but maybe she sings as pretty as they do. Yeah, I listen. I listened to that Xavier the Third asshole talkin' shit like that. Sounded like a load of crap to me and I don't give a rat's ass what anyone believes. Me, I know what happens when you die. I been there.

I kinda had the feeling Sara had been there before too. Blind chick with the voice of one of those angels: shit, that girl could _sing_.

***

Soon as I heard about that bridge, I knew somethin' was wrong. No way would Jin have let her fall off that thing unless she fucked him over. I've seen him in action: no one sneaks up on him, no one ambushes him. And I knew Sara wasn't as innocent as she said. Everyone already knows I don't trust no one, so why the hell would I trust her? That was stupid though, the way Fuu picked Jin to go with her, then cried over it. Boo-hoo, ya whiny little bitch, don't do things just to turn 'em around on people and make 'em think what they did was right or wrong. Sara knew she was gonna kill both of us sooner or later. All that meant was she got to _his_ sorry ass first.

She could've had mine. Best damn swordsman -- swords _woman_ \-- I ever met. Better than Jin, better than me, better than half the damn Shogunate. She fought like it was a dance and she saw better blind than most people ever do with their eyes. I still ain't so sure she knew what I was gonna do ahead of time like she said 'cause _I_ don't even know what I'm gonna do ahead of time. All I do is get the hell out of the way and I don't give a rat's ass what anyone says about the way I fight. It works for me and sure, people have drawn blood off me before. Show me a guy who fights for a living and ain't got the scars to prove it. But Sara, she moved like she was _possessed._ Like she could see right through me and she probably could.

What the hell did those sons of bitches do to her? All she had to do was fight back. And she could've, too: she would've wasted those bastards easy. Girl was a hell of a fighter.

***

In the end, she gave up. Just laid down to die even though she had me dead to rights. She could have taken me easy but no, she didn't want _me_ to die. She wanted me to live, and when I felt the bite of my katana pass through her, that's about the only time I ever regretted killin' _anyone._ I wanted to take it back, make it not happen, ask her how come it had to be that way. How come it had to be her or me? How come we couldn't have _both_ just walked away? Would they have known?

If they knew enough about me and Jin to send _her_ ass after us, then yeah, they would have figured it out. But I _liked_ that girl and she's one chick I would have fought for, and I would have fought for her hard. If she hadn't wussed out and let me kill her, we could've given those Shogunate sons of bitches one hell of a run for their money. Me and Sara, together, we could have killed their sorry asses one at a time or ten at a time or a _hundred_ at a time and done it right.

Shit.

How come it had to be one or the other? How come it had to be kill or be killed?

Yeah, yeah. So I had my minute of feelin' sorry for myself over it now and that's enough. The only reason I threw her sword into the water like I did was 'cause I was a little pissed off.

About _everything._

I _liked_ that girl and you know what? She liked me.

(Those _bastards._ )

 


End file.
